


In His Eyes

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, they were constantly together year after year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #007 -- _Something There_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

It had been years since her transformation and even longer since her death.

Through the years, she had worried that her bond with Damon and Stefan would fade or that Damon would fall out of love with her. After all, they were constantly together year after year.

Her fears on that seemed to be groundless. Their love and devotion to each other was just as strong now as it had been all of those years ago when she asked him to make her into a vampire again. She hadn’t regretted the decision then and she certainly didn’t regret making the choice now.

When it was too dangerous to stay in town any longer, she and the Salvatores had decided to travel for a little while. There were things Damon wanted her to experience and places Stefan wanted her to see.

Currently, they were touring Italy. Rome was a place that Elena loved reading about, so when she was given the chance to visit there, there had been no hesitation on her part.

She heard her name and turned to smile as Damon approached her side. Looking into his eyes, she saw the same love and desire that had always been.


End file.
